


I’m not a deviant! I just have a few loose wires!

by sv962



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sixty has no genitalia, Sixty is in denial about deviancy, Smut, Sort of..., Teasing, but he has useful ports, but it's only in the first part, if you know what i mean, there's a bit of angst here, tw for suicide mention, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv962/pseuds/sv962
Summary: Where Sixty is in denial about deviancy and asks an oblivious Captain Allen for help.feat. grumpy Hank and Connor "I'm so done with my twin brother" Anderson.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, background Hannor/HankCon - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Since Connor had burst into his life, Hank had learned to appreciate the moments of peace and serenity they could share on Friday nights, with Sumo sleeping at the foot of the sofa.

Connor was currently curled up on the couch, his feet wrapped in knee-length socks and the DPD sweater Hank had owned in his youth now covering his skinny frame.

“Hank?”, he scratched out the Saint Bernard’s ears, and it was almost ridiculous to think that an android who until a few months earlier would have considered it pointless to linger in human comfort, was now in an old, worn-out sweater with his feet wrapped under a plaid.

Hank placed the non-alcoholic beer on the coffee table, before taking up the remote control.

“Coming”, he scratched his beard and slipped under the blanket, extending his arm over the sofa cushions, “You okay if we watch the game tonight? The Gears are playing”.

The android sat with the back of his neck against Hank’s forearm and placed his face on the lieutenant’s soft chest.

“Of course”, Connor smiled, “When I activate the analysis software I can calculate the trajectory of the ball and make hundreds of predictions about the outcome of each move. I find it... stimulating”, he added with a wink.

Hank laughed, shaking his head affectionately.

“How about enjoying the game without trying to predict every two seconds how it will end”, he petted the android’s hair and, slightly sinking his fingertips, he smirked as he sensed his synthetic hair receding and revealing the milky scalp. Connor wasn’t ashamed of showing who and _what_ he was and Hank was proud of his re-found confidence.

He found both tender and precious the fact that Connor trusted him to the extent of showing his chassis.

Connor reciprocated his smile, his cheeks faintly blue, and grazed his face with his long fingers – _skin still retracted_ , down the line of the jaw and through the gray and white hairs of his trimmed beard.

Hank was fascinated by the white phalanges that studied his chin, especially now that they had brightened blue as they brushed his mouth.

Connor placed his index and thumb on the lower lip, but as he zeroed on the lieutenant’s face, he heard the phone’s vibration.

“Fuckin’ android”, mumbled Hank between his teeth, squeezing Connor’s back. As he saw the puzzled and almost blaming stare of the android, he pointed at the old phone: “Not you. You’re not the only _android_ in here, whether you like it or not”.

Connor’s LED glowed yellow before setting into blue.

“It’s Captain Allen”, he said even before the lieutenant could take a look at the screen – _as a stand-by wallpaper he had a rather recent photograph of Connor at the Department Christmas party as he was sipping thirium from a flute, next to his brothers_.

“Oh, Jesus Christ. That cunt from the SWAT. The hell does he want?”

Connor frowned: “Though I don’t like him either, I am obliged to remind you that Captain Allen is a respectable colleague and the leader of a very good intervention team, and–”.

“He is the only one that Sixty mildly respects”, Hank repeated the words in a mantra before taking a sip of his beer, “God, you’re a broken record, you know that?! But If he were given the occasion back in August, he would have killed you. And don’t let me even get started on your brother”.

“Well, even Detective Reed would have done the same, yet now he offers me thirium and we occasionally go drinking with Tina and Chris”, the android proudly stated, raising his chest, “Also, Captain Allen has proven more than once of being a man of duty and he’s truly concerned about his team’s wellbeing”.

Hank leaned down to the coffee table and grabbed his phone.

Allen cared about his team. So what?

He was still a piece of shit, and a piece of shit is most unlikely to become a saint in two months. Even Gavin _fucking_ Reed wasn’t free from reproach, even though Hank knew damn well that if anyone touched Nines he’d beat him to death.

Okay, maybe Gavin was an asshole with ( _sometimes_ ) a strong sense of justice.

But Allen? Fucking Allen was a first-class ass.

“ _This asshole again?_ ” was the first thing he said when they sent Sixty on his team and, “ _Fuck, what’s with that hole in its forehead? You sent me an android with a manufacturing defect?!_ ” was the second thing.

And Sixty, Sixty simply answered by lifting his middle finger.

“ _I bet your ass hole will be bigger than the one in my forehead once I stick my gun in it_ ”.

Because that’s what Sixty was: irreverent, constantly pissed off and grump as fuck.

An android with Gavin’s attitude and Connor’s face.

Devastating, come to think of it, because only during his first day on the job he almost got killed by three different persons and had managed to incapacitate in no-less than two minutes all of them, breaking a tibia and a wrist to a certain officer Jefferson of Allen’s team and forcing the latter to the infirmary with a concussion to the ribcage.

“I must say it wasn’t a smart move on Captain Allen’s part, blaming an android for being... _defective_. Sixty isn’t as sensitive as Nines, but he’s self-conscious about the aesthetic defect of his forehead. Kamski couldn’t do much with cauterizing, though...”, Connor played with the edge of his sweatshirt and retracted the skin, revealing the white chassis from head to toe. He suffocated a smile in the neck of his shirt when Hank kissed his head, his lips sticky with beer now tickling his sensors.

“You’re brothers. No one in the RK family gets told what to do or not. As you and Nines, he doesn’t let anyone push him around”

“We take after our mother”

“ _Fucking_ Kamski?”

Connor rippled his lips, unable to raise an eyebrow in his current appearance, but his look was full of doubt, “Is it always necessary for you to add the word ‘ _fucking_ ’ in front of all the people you don’t sympathize with, Lieutenant?” he rhetorically asked, “Besides, our mother could be considered Amanda. Though she’s been pretty mediocre and lacking”.

“Whoa, you’ve got yourselves some shitty parents, Con”, Hank snickered at himself and unlocked his phone’s screen, “Well, at least Kamski seems to love you guys equally. He even brought Sixty back to life. Jesus, after that shot, I thought he was done for sure. I guess there’s nothing to stop a mind that’s too curious or fucked up”.

Connor peeked at his mobile.

There was a new message.

Sender: “ _Allen_Fucker_ ”.

_|| Lieutenant Anderson. I’m sorry for disturbing you this late, but I require a consult regarding android RK800-60. It’s important. Answer me ASAP. Thanks._

He incredulously stared at the screen, the corners of his mouth bent into an expression of disgust.

“What is it?” Hank looked at the message.

It was dated 22.10. Five minutes had passed; it was very likely the asshole had been on his phone waiting for an answer. Hell, Connor sounded puzzled, and there was definitely something weird in Allen’s request.

Assistance for Sixty? Serious?

He wiped his hand on his shirt and grabbed the phone, lazily typing.

|| _The fuck happened to Sixty._

Connor’s LED circled yellow for few seconds before returning blue.

“Don’t _yellow_ me, Con. If Sixty had a problem, he’d go straight to Kamski instead of letting any Allen guy fix it. Hell, the man wouldn’t even know where to put his hands by accident!”

“You didn’t know where to put your hands either, Hank”, the android gently grabbed his hand between his synthetic fingers and brought the human’s calloused palms along the line of his white neck, down to his collarbones and the flat, smooth surface of the chassis. A gentle buzzing came from his chest – _the thirium pump regulator_ , “Yet you always managed to do good maintenance”.

The lieutenant’s cheeks immediately fired up, in a lively red: “Look, I don’t want to break it to you but the idea of that bastard sticking his hands inside your brother slightly disgusts me. If you touch the wrong wire, you’re done for”.

The phone vibrated again and this time, Sumo lifted his head off the armrest of the couch to bark enthusiastically.

|| _He told me he required my help for routine maintenance._

|| _He insisted on doing that tonight. Kamski can’t take care of it at the moment and he urged me to deal personally with it. Monday would be too late. Honestly, I don’t know if it something serious or not. I can’t understand him._

Hank sighed heavily.

“Christ, I’m afraid of where this is heading”, he muttered to himself.

Connor touched his LED and reconstructed the hologram of the skin and hair on the rest of his body. Hank suddenly jerked as the smooth scalp under his fingertips got replaced by the realistic and soft chocolate hair.

“Do you think Sixty wishes to acquire some sort of intimacy with the Captain and is trying to trick him into... this?”, he stared distractedly at the rug, silently computing, “I have never been informed of any sort of sentimental or romantic attachment on his part towards the captain. Yet we have interfaced on occasion. I would have found out, somehow”.

“Maybe he’s just better at keeping secrets than Nines”, suggested Hank, now that he saw the Captain typing something, interrupting, writing again and interrupting again, “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is he writing!? The fucking Iliad?!”

“Nines isn’t good at keeping secrets because he doesn’t have developed social protocols. When it comes to the smalls aspects of everyday life, he’s just as naive as a child”, said Connor, “Though he’s amazing at his job and keeps all the work-related ones. Anyway, I’m going to contact him. Maybe he knows something I don’t”.

“How could he know something, when he never talks to Sixty?”, the Lieutenant stared hesitantly at his phone.

Allen had stopped writing.

“Ah, fuck it”, he grunted, blocking the screen. He put the phone on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch, dragging the android with him, “Maybe he just hadn’t nothing to say in the first place”, he said when Connor leaned against his chest and pulled the red blanket over them, “Good for him”.

The phone vibrated again.

“You sure?”, smiled Connor, resting on his chest.

“Oh, no, Hank, don’t bother”, he said as Hank reluctantly stood up, holding back a curse. The yellow LED illuminated the living room for a brief moment before returning to blue. Connor displayed the whole chat with Allen on his own palm through a hologram.

“You could have done that before”, joked Hank.

“Well. You didn’t ask”, he gave him a wink and quickly updated the chat, “Here it is. He sent you a vocal message of 3.12 minutes. That’s... awfully long”.

Hank grinned amused: “Heh, if you start hating long voice messages, you’re becoming really human”. He nodded tiredly with his hand and waved it over the armrest of the sofa, “Play it. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish”.

_|| I know you didn’t answer me because you’re thinking I’m not up to the task of maintaining an android. But I also know you won’t tell me what I need until I spill the beans._

_|| Sixty is... impatient. I mean, today he’s more than usual._

_|| We had an argument before leaving work and, I don’t know... While we were talking, his LED went red and suddenly he collapsed. He sort of passed out. I couldn’t “reboot” him, so I took him to my place. I mean, I couldn’t leave him at work! He’s, uh, he’s running diagnostics right now, I think?, Anyway, he wants me to help him out. The fuck!_

“Your brother doesn’t know how to handle deviancy. Well, stop the fucking presses”.

|| _I told him to contact Kamski, but it appears the asshole is... unavailable. Something about a family meeting or what._

Connor clicked his tongue, “Oh! That’s right, they were having dinner at Gavin’s tonight”.

“Reed talks more to you than he does to me. And considering he’s known me since 2028, it’s quite worrying”, Hank mumbled. He slipped one hand off the armrest to pet Sumo’s head. When the dog felt his fingers scratching his ears, he gave a happy bark.

|| _My last option was contacting you but he doesn’t want to talk to Connor. He was pretty explicit. He was afraid of being made fun of._ –the massage was followed by a brief pause, a rough cough before continuing _. I mean, those weren’t his exact words. The beast wants to keep his façade of being emotions-immune, but he’s always pissed off, so, well, I don’t know what to think. Especially considering he demands that I stick my hands inside his fucking neck to see if all the wires are properly connected. What the fuck am I supposed to do?!_

They exchanged a silent look.

In the end, the Lieutenant was the first to speak.

“Hey. You think your brother knows what he’s doing?”

“...I was programmed to adapt to human unpredictability, but I wasn’t given a protocol for dealing with stupid androids or deviant imbeciles”, he added almost incredulous, choking his nose on Hank’s soft chest, filling his nostrils with the scent of his worn-out shirt.

“Come on”, added Hank, in a half-laugh, “It’d be stupid to think that something like deviancy could be caused by a loose wire! Or worse, having a totally inexperienced person putting his hands inside your neck, right? I mean. He’s one of the most advanced Cyberlife prototypes. Right?”

Connor left out a hopeless sigh and pouted as he glared him.

“... RIGHT?!”

* * *

“I’m not a deviant! I just have a few loose wires!”

Sixty could be defined as an abnormal deviant. A deviant who denied deviancy even though he was perpetually in a bad mood, a prototype who accused his brothers of not following orders when he was the first to raise his middle finger in the captain’s face of the SWAT team he was part of.

He couldn’t be blamed.

He was put on the team against his will.

He was given a choice but after a week of saying, “Androids are machines. They take orders and they execute them. I follow the orders you give me. I don’t give a shit what division you put me in. Fuck you", even Fowler had given up on finding a place for his sorry ass and dumped him in the SWAT team. The best detectives in the department already had a partner and God knew detective Collins just wanted to retire without risking his life in the field with some 24/7 pissed-off android.

After his first encounter with Captain David Allen, Sixty got the reputation of being an unapproachable android asshole. Anyone in the division who was asked who was more deviant between 60 and 900 would have answered Sixty.

Unlike his twin brother Connor, Sixty despised the idea of socialization to the core.

Connor had no problem integrating, Nines tried – _desperately strived_ , and failed.

But Sixty was a natural at being hated.

Within a month, his teammates avoided him and always sent him alone on missions.

He didn’t care. Sometimes he’d get distracted – _it was Allen’s fault, always Allen’s fault for giving him the wrong instruction_ s, crap like “waiting for the right time” before attacking a criminal. Bullshit. Statistics were all it mattered.

And okay, maybe his statistics were slightly off.

Okay, maybe his sense of balance, after almost getting shot into the core, was also slightly affected. But, _fuck it_ , that wouldn’t have prevented him from proving that asshole of a Captain that he could do his job well even without his useless advice.

Fucking distractions.

~~Fucking deviancy~~.

Machines didn’t get distracted. He wasn’t a deviant.

And yet, one minute he was arguing with Allen and the next he had gotten a bullet in his leg. There, shot by the bastard who was holding a little girl hostage. The same bastard was rushed to the hospital with his trachea punctured by a pocketknife a few seconds later.

« _Nobody fucks with Sixty_ ».

It became his ~~favorite~~ default quote.

Machines had no preferences.

David Allen was the exception that confirmed the rule.

Sometimes, David put him back in his place.

Sixty got a suspension after attacking the kidnapper. A week’s worth of desk duty for an android created to operate in the field. A torture for the entire police department, considering that in those days he was wandering around the office like a grieving soul –his bad mood was competing with Gavin’s.

Nines refused to talk to him.

He wouldn’t even bring him along to the crime scenes with Detective Reed.

“You’re such a shitty brother”, Sixty reprimanded him once, watching him walk to the exit, hands behind his back, following Detective Reed. The android hadn’t even turned around, it was the human who stopped and gave him a pitying look: “Aw, so you consider Nines your brother? I thought androids were just emotionless machines. Family bonds are for silly androids who pretend to be humans. What’s with that face? Is that resentment, boo-boo?”.

He didn’t make an attempt on Reed’s life just because he knew RK900 could destroy him with a glance. And also because Nines already snapped at him for being a “ _dick_ ”. Which was weird indeed, because RK900 never cursed.

But, well. All in all, he didn’t care.

He didn’t need RK900-87.

He still had Connor.

Connor sitting at his terminal working.

Connor with his disgusting deviant desk covered in Japanese bonsais, Connor with his bulletin board full of pictures of dogs, his fucking Saint Bernard, which had the name of an oriental discipline, his neighbor’s poodle, the pit bull he met in the park on November 29th. Detective Reed’s cats, Princess and Scruffy, the Philips’ Dwarf Gourami, Dewy, Alice’s turtle and Markus’ android birds.

Connor in his anthracite suit and the only tie that Cyberlife had provided him – _fuck, his same tie!_ Connor, slightly bent over – _pointless posture, androids don’t feel tired, androids don’t feel comfortable_ , while reading something, without even interfacing. Hand on his mouse, human movements and attitudes.

“Degrading”, he merely told him, full of disgust.

He knew that Connor had already understood what he was talking about.

But he wasn’t called “ _The Negotiator_ ” by chance. They weren’t even praising his abilities in the SWAT team for mere coincidence. Connor was a ~~born~~ built mediator.

He was greeted by his shiniest smile. Connor asked him about his day – _what a pointless question for an android_ , and didn’t even try to conceal his vaguely smug attitude. Damn, as if he didn’t know that his vision was always filled with irritating software instabilities!

So, in the end, he had no one to turn to.

Of course that night, he had signed his sentence to death–

_Screw it! Fucking human speech patterns!_

It all started when he was left alone with Captain Allen.

Desk job after rescuing 20 hostages. If it had been up to him, everything would have been done in less than 2 minutes but tonight the human seemed to be more _anal_ than usual about his work and he never seemed satisfied with his report.

After the third rejection of his submission, Sixty’s stress level had exceeded 67% and software instabilities were storming his HUD.

“Hey, look, I don’t want to break it to you, but there’s a limit to how much someone can bitch about something”, he dropped the photocopies he was holding over the captain’s desk and hit the glass desk with more force than usual, cracking it, “I’ve rewritten this shit three times. If you want to bust my non-existent balls, you picked the wrong android. I could easily crush your head with my own hands!”.

“You could”, Allen leaned back in his chair and looked at him in a smirk, “but then you’d get imprisoned. And a restless android like you, restrained in a small jail cell, would surely go crazy”.

**_^^^ Software Instability ^^^_ **

“It’s not like I’m out of options. I could commit suicide”, Sixty shrugged his shoulders, dismissing his words, “I don’t have pain receptors. I could hit my head against the wall until my _core_ turns to jelly”. ****

“That’s... quite atrocious. But I’d like to remind you that suicide is only possible if you’re alive”

Sixty tightened his lips, in a hint of disgust.

“Oh, please! Don’t try playing Connor’s little mind games with me. I know this rhetorical stuff. It doesn’t work on me, Allen”, he crossed his arms and smiled contemptuously, raising his chin. He hit all the papers on the desk and watched them scatter across the floor.

Allen didn’t bat an eye.

“I’m not alive”, he said, locking his eyes with the Captain’s green irises, frowning and insisting with his index finger above the cracked glass, “I’m just a fucking machine, built to accomplish a mission. Whatever it is!”.

Allen scrutinized him carefully.

“ _That damn look again_ ”, was the first thought that crossed Sixty’s mind.

He hated being scrutinized. Kamski had the same tendency to observe him with that stubbornness, with the clinical eye of someone looking for an opening, a single weakness to kill you with one blow.

And honestly? He didn’t know what to expect.

**_^^^ Software Instability ^^^_ **

****

Apart from the usual instabilities.

He heard the click of a gun – _secure removed, revealed his immediate analysis_ , and in an instant Allen had placed his semi-automatic in his hands.

“Prove me that you aren’t alive, then”, he scratched his chin, his beard unshaven for two days, and his thick eyebrows furrowed as he saw the surprised and incredulous expression of the android, “Put this gun to your forehead and pull the trigger. You can verify by yourself that is loaded. And since you’re a machine that follows orders given by superiors, I assume you have no problem obeying me, right?”.

Sixty bit the inside of his mouth.

He could taste thirium.

The gun suddenly weighed in his hands as he stared at it, trying to figure out what to do with it.

Allen looked at him with interest.

“You’re not a deviant. You can’t feel fear. And deep down, even if you felt a shred of feeling, it’d be a simple emulation of human behavior, wouldn’t it? That’s what you kept telling me since you’ve joined us”, he raised his index and pointed him.

Sixty’s brown eyes were fixed in his.

The entire office was shrouded in darkness and the green light from the emergency exit was the only one that illuminated the division of the department along with the lamp on the captain’s desk. Sixty had slowly lifted the gun, his index finger hovering over the trigger, and had run the icy barrel along his synthetic skin.

“If I destroy myself, they could sue you for suicide incitement”, suggested the android in a sharp laugh, “You know, now we’re legally people...”.

Allen shook his head.

“I don’t care what they do to me. They should prove it. And as you said multiple times, ‘ _when an android is destroyed, some data gets lost_ ’. If they’ll analyze your memories, maybe they won’t even find something to incriminate me”.

“Hm. You should have been a detective, David”.

The captain’s green irises followed the way the gun hovered over the android’s chin.

Sixty was stalling.

“Fear of the afterlife, Sixty? Are you having second thoughts?”

“Tch. Only a deviant would be afraid of _dyi_ –”, he bit his lip, immediately correcting himself, “Of being deactivated. I couldn’t care less. I mean, good for you that you’re not worried about the outcome. Good luck finding a bullet-shield as good as I am when androids are considered people nowadays. Nobody would throw himself willingly in front of bullets for an asshole like you”.

And, naively, he left an opening for Allen.

He had signed his sentence the moment he let show his resentment, his repressed anger and pride.

“I’m sure we’ll find another one”, said the captain resolutely, “You’re certainly used to reading statistics. No one will miss you if I destroy you. The whole team hates you, RK900 doesn’t even talk to you, and if he had the chance to kill you, he would gladly do so. Connor pretends to support you only because he is devoured by remorse. His mission is deviating you, but he still doesn’t want to admit that he’s already lost. It’s impossible to deviate a _defective_ android. We should have asked for a refund to get a brand new one, instead of accepting Kamski’s offer”.

Sixty brushed the gun’s trigger, trying in vain to hold his hand steady.

**_^^^_ ** _**S̥͒o̳͘f͕͘t͍̏w͎̃a̞͛ŕ͢e̻̒ ͓̅Ȉ͉n̩̋s̘̒t͍̂a̫͘b͝ͅi̻̐ļ͝i͚͗ṭ̑y͢͝ ^^^**_

****

“H-Ha! Before Lieutenant Anderson shot me in the forehead, I was Cyberlife’s spearhead, the only one who could save the company from its own collapse”, he simulated a laugh but he startled when he felt Allen’s cold, wet fingers resting on his hand.

A series of data invaded his vision.

Allen’s fingerprints on the back of his hand, the sweat oozing from his fingertips, the human’s wheezing breath, and the hormones that were perspiring from his skin.

_Adrenaline_ and _oxytocin_. Tachycardia, mydriasis –Allen was...

**_^^^_ ** _**S̰̟͐̓ö͔̲̚f̡̩̄̀t͜͝w̻̗̆̓a̘͐r̼̉͜e͍͚̐͑ ̥̤̊̾Ḯ͜n͈͝s̥̐̄͜t͚͗ȃ̦͙̽b̜̰̈́̽į̤̈́͝l̢̊í̢̟ẗ͟y̢̛̱ ^^^**_

****

_Terrified._

Allen’s grip on his hand got stronger.

“ _Pull the trigger if you’re not a fucking deviant_ ”

His words turned into a whisper.

He couldn’t understand. His instructions were conflicting.

**[CAPT. ALLEN WANTS ME TO ~~COMMIT SUICIDE~~? TO DESTROY MYSELF?]**

No, it didn’t make sense.

**[CAPT. ALLEN IS SCARED OF ME PULLING THE TRIGGER]**

**[C̗̀O͖̍N̬̘͒͠T̛͓R̨̛̰̪̥̥̋̋̾̃Ă̲S̹͇̫͌͊͠T̰͎̰͕͂͘͞I̡̥̖̰͆̔̾̆NG̭͈͋ ͉͇͚̞̫͑͑̎͘͝Î͓N̨̡͔̳̤͐̅̿̔͝FÖ̘RM͈͉̿͗͜A͈͙̜̼͛͘͘͞T̡͉̣͙̃̑̕͘İ̡̨̫̮̉̄̆O̩͙͈̓̈Ṋ͚̫͔̊͂͋͝]**

**[C̨̨̬̲̮̭̐̈͗̽̎̈H̰͛Ǫ̡̙̬̥̍͐́̋̀͋́͟͜O̳̒S̟̙̘̼͛̒͛̃̐͜E̢͕̬̣͓̓̈́̀̌͒ ̪͝A͖̔͊͢ ̦͎̂͌͗ͅCO̥͖̣̜̒̏̽̌Ü̗̫̝̏͐Ŗ̜̹̼̜͈͚͋̓͛̂͐͠S̺̩͖̿͘͞͠ͅE̢̼̥͕̭̲̽̌̆͌̔͜͝͡ ̨̡͈̱̒̐̀̇͜͝Ǒ̥̰͈̔̑͂ͅF̟̜͈̺̲̟̅͒͌͌̎̾ ̖̺͆́A̝̐C̹̗͋Ṫ̩̖̜̳͑̋̽Ī̛̠̥̖͇̩̓͋̓̾͢O͍̍N͓̹̍̃]**

It wasn’t his thirium pump beating wildly in his chest.

His audio receptors were picking up another sequence. The captain’s heart was beating at a frenetic pace. A brief check of his records revealed that he wasn’t suffering from a heart’s condition.

He was scared to death.

The question was “ _why?_ ”

Allen grabbed the gun and pushed it against the android’s jaw, sinking his fingers into his hand, pushing the hologram back and revealing his white chassis: “Do it, for fuck’s sake!”.

[ **HE WANTS ME TO ~~COMMIT SUICIDE~~?]**

**[HE WANTS TO D͎̖͖̽̓͑̊͢͟ͅE̘̰͔͉̝̠̅̓̔̽͒̉͜͝S̘̖̟͕̥͕͔̐̑͌͌͒̑̕Ṱ̣̲͖͖̳͒̋̅̓͌͗̏͘͢͢Ř̢̨͎̳̞̹̺̱̓̊͆͊̉͊O̧̞̤̣̒͛̊͆͟͞Y̢̛͈̖͓̗̖̳̫̅̋͂͐̓͠ ME?]**

****

**_^^^ S͉̬͈̤̀͑̇͊O͈͊F̟͔͛͝Ṯ̓W̧̟̝̜͔͖͚̑̎̌̋̋͘Ā̡̢̖͎̫̼̝̅͌͌̐̋͠R̪͍̝̠̞͈̈̒̎͛̈́̀͜E̹̗̣̥͕͑̎̉̅͗ ̱̫͔̎̓Í͎̱̭̠̩̳̺͗̔͗͂̾̔N̻̬̖̠̻̹̦̍͊͊̋̄͌͠Ş̯̜̞̻͚̈̌͌̓͋̚T͚̱̅̈Ȁ̛̜̹͛̓͟ͅB̨̛̫̜͕̿̄̐I̖͙͉̊̽̎L̛̗͎͓̝̰̉͐͊͆͡ͅÌ̳̲̟͉͊͒̔T̹̭̣̒̊͐͛͢Ỹ̛͍͎̱̥̗͎͒̎̽̒ ^^^_ **

**\\\ accessing MEMORY DATABASE...**

**\\\ access granted.**

_Connor_ , the day he started working in the SWAT team. 51 brought him a glass of coffee from a nearby Starbucks, and before he could object and remind him that androids couldn’t ingest coffee, he discovered it contained vanilla-flavored thirium.

_RK900_ , that time his left arm had been damaged during an undercover mission. The android had left him alone for less than five minutes. As soon as he assessed the damage, he sprinted away like a coyote from the crime scene and returned after not even five minutes with his hair down, his clothes creased, and ten bags of thirium in his arms. He remained silently in his company to help him calibrate his wounded arm as Connor concluded the arrest.

_Lieutenant Anderson_ , who had apologized for shooting him in the head.

“Here’s a tip for you: Next time, don’t make death threats and nobody gets hurt”.

Belligerent hostility for the first three days before offering him a second chance. He was the one who coined the phrase: “ _Nobody fucks with Sixty_ ”.

_Detective Reed_ , who seemed to enjoy making fun of him just to hear him react aggressively. “Phck, Connor never snaps”, he said to him once from the break room, raising a coffee in the air as if to toast to the event, “Phck you, tin can!”

_Captain Allen_ , that the first time Sixty got ~~injured~~ damaged, had called an ambulance.

_Allen_ , who was the only one that spent his lunch breaks at the android’s desk despite his shitty attitude, Allen who told him about his hobbies, his interests, why he decided to join the SWAT team, the video games of his youth, Skyrim and The Sims, Minecraft and Overwatch, memes and vines that androids still failed to understand.

_David_ who had encouraged him to spend more time with his brothers, to work on his social protocols, without ever forcing him to consider the possibility of being compromised.

David who stopped caring about his aesthetic defect on his forehead, who had joked by dyeing it red, “ _like a bindi_!”.

_David_ who–

**_^ S̢̟̹̦̳̏̓̓̋͐͞ͅO̤̳̯͇͔͇̰̓̆͛̄̎̚F̳̪͕̞̟̥̽͐̾͊T̨̢̛̹̙̈̎̋͢W̡̳͚̞̱̟̬̄̌̋̾̑̔̄Ȃ̩̘̠̙̼͓͎͙̐̔̒̌͐͞R̗͇͙͒̉̑̑͐͐͢͜͢Ȩ̡̳̰̞̩̮́͋̅̀̂͒͛͟͞ ̧̤͖̳͇̪͕̆͂͂̊́̚͡I͓͉̭̖̐̌̈́̍̕͢͢͝N̢̻̮͎͉̰͉̋̃̍͛̾̊͞͝ͅS̛̙͎̻͓͓̦͛̑́̊͡T̝̱̻̩̍̊͒̓̕͢Ã̧̲̝͈͔̪́͋̂͡͡B̢͇̟̲̩͂͐̂̍̓͘͜I̡̡̟͚̖̪̿̈̑̎̂̉Ĺ̺̟̗̬̫̬̿̎̃͐̆͘͜I̛͖͉͖͇̘̊̆͘̕͟Ṯ̗͔̰̫̯̂̆͆̚͘Y̡̢͚̠̜̰̘͌͗̓̊̕͘͝ ^_ **

_D̷̦̾â̴̬̖v̴̢̜̽i̸͇͕̦̚d̸̛̖̅̃–_

**\\\ danger: overheating**

**[COOLDOWN REQUIRED]**

**_^ S̡͖͈̯̦̖̩̺̣̜͛̈́̈́̓̓͌͑͆͠O̧̧̨̼͍͉̯̬͍̍̎̇͆̽̾͂̏̏͟͠F̮̤̭̦͎̹̹̮̮̎̎͑͛̄͆͊͂̿̚͢T̢̥̭̝̝͚̻̘͍̐̄̐̾̋̆̚͠W̡͎̪̲̙͚̻̌̒̓̇̒̈́̕͢A̡̺̮͈̬͕̭͉̍́̌͛̐͂̈́̈́̍͢R̛̛̼̰̭͓͖̗̥̲̼̋̇̓̈́͑̈͆E̛̯̣̖͈̬̯̦͗̈́̀̂̔̕͘͜ ̛̻͇͙̘͇͙͕̳̗̄̉́̓͗̿͠͝Į̛̳̤̤̺͕͖̞̪̟̀͐̑̀̐͐̚͠N̢̗̤̞͉̮̱̬̗͒̐̒̋̍͒͛̚͘Ş̱͕͇̱͙͉͍̇͌̀̔̐̚͞͠ͅT̠̠̤̭͔͕͎̩̿̑̉̇̒̋̚Ą̡͎̤̬͉̙͑̊͛͒͗̚͟͝͞Ḅ̤͍̳̜̞̭͉̎̏̎̍̏̕̕Ì̗̗͙͓͖̜̲̝͆̀̆̄̕͞L̡̨͕̫̼͖̪͎̅͐̓̎͊̏̾̊͟͡Ī̧̡̮̲̮̖̳̪͒̈́̄͐̈͒̓͜Ť̢̛̥̹̪͉̙͈̃̂̾̏̀̊͟ͅY̡͚̖͚̳̩͉̯͉͆̿͗̾͐́̆̽ ^_ **

**\\\ entering stasis...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part! Thanks for your comments, kudos and bookmarks as always!!!

He woke up in a bed.

In an unknown room that his GPS revealed being located on Flanders Avenue. A minimalist furnished bedroom, with an IKEA closet and a bedside table. No paintings hanged on the white impersonal walls and lights turned off. From the pulled brown curtains, he could faintly register the lights coming from the street below.

As his analysis software came back online, he saw Allen’s silhouette curved on the bed. His cheek rested on the mattress; he was sitting on a chair, dozing off. Only then did he realize that he was in _his_ bed and that, despite it being full-sized, the captain had decided to leave it entirely to him.

He brushed his hand, but the touch was enough to wake him.

“ _Sixty_...”, the voice came out rough and scratchy.

Allen squinted his eyes.

Uh. That was...

That was _cute_?

“Uh. Correct me if I’m wrong, but”, Sixty looked at the bedside table, a rare printed magazine in plain sight, “I guess I didn’t shoot myself anymore”.

“Or maybe you killed yourself and now you’re in Hell”.

“As if I’d believe you”, he reached out his hand to the paper magazine and studied it curiously, sliding his fingertips along the yellowed pages, “There is no statistical evidence to confirm the existence of Hell nor Paradise and, moreover, I doubt that they’d provide old sports paper magazines. Seriously? Who reads them anymore?”

Allen let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Hey, uh, sorry”, he immediately said, “For before. I mean. I forced your hand”.

“No, that’s all right”, Sixty got out of the blankets. When he sat on the edge of the mattress, the captain leaned over to the bedside table to turn on the lamp, so that the yellow LED wasn’t the only source of light in the room, “I ran some diagnostics while I was in stasis. I think there’s something wrong with me, even though my software keeps telling me everything is working as it should”.

“Do you want me to call Connor?”

Allen was about to reach his phone on the nightstand but the android’s firm grip blocked him: “Don’t! I’d never hear the end of it! Holy shit, I don’t want to become a deviant! I’m not a deviant! I don’t–”

“Okay, okay, calm down”.

The captain grabbed his shoulders and gently rubbed the firm chassis. This seemed to help the android and keep him at ease for a while, “We won’t call Connor. Okay. What about Kamski? I mean, he fixed you up; he’ll know what to do.”

Sixty closed his eyes, LED suddenly yellow.

He zoned out for a few seconds before reopening his eyes with a disappointed pout.

“Family commitments”, he dryly replied.

Better gloss over the short clip that his creator had sent him, a video of him sitting on a sofa that definitely _wasn’t_ in his house with an orange tabby cat on his knees, RT600 Chloe joking with her sisters, Nines looking embarrassedly towards the lens as he was playing some silly card game on the table and Detective Reed arguing animatedly with Kamski from the other side of the room.

“Okay, we ruled out Connor and Kamski”, Allen crossed his arms impatiently, “But someone’s got to help you. You could go to a repair center on Monday, or–”

Sixty smiled contemptuously and the LED turned a bright blue.

“You”.

“...I beg your pardon?”

“Maybe there’s something wrong with me on a physical level and all you have to do is pull off two or three wires and reattach them. I mean, with the old computers, it kind of worked: just reboot the system to fix the problem. Maybe we can make something like that work. Obviously, I’ll need your cooperation. On the other hand, there’s nothing complicated to do. You just put your hand back here”, he said, pointing at his nape, “and see if everything is properly connected”.

Allen went pale.

“Sorry, what if I get electrocuted?”

“No problem. Nothing of sort will happen. These little maintenance jobs can be performed even by humans who don’t understand anything about it. You just need to take a look and see if everything’s okay, I’m not asking you to replace wires! C’mon, it’s not rocket science!”

“OK. Give me two minutes. I’m gonna grab a drink and wash my hands. And question my life in-between”.

The captain got out of bed and turned on the bedroom light.

With the phone in hand, once in the kitchen, he wrote to Lieutenant Anderson, the only guy Sixty hadn’t vetoed him to contact.

Crap, the Lieutenant always took his sweet time in answering his messages. Five minutes had passed, and he was still standing still, waiting for his answer. Eventually, he decided to send an audio message.

Read, listened to and unanswered.

He was starting to understand why people deemed so difficult working with him.

He returned to the bedroom and put the phone on the blankets.

“What took you so long?”, the android jumped on the mattress, almost impatiently, “You said you were grabbing a drink. I wasn’t expecting you to drain the fucking Michigan Lake”.

They looked at each other for a brief moment.

Allen didn’t look annoyed, but Sixty could feel in his eyes the same fear and uncertainty he felt before forcibly entering stasis. He puffed and, taking off his Cyberlife-issued jacket and the shirt, he bared his torso, revealing the back of his neck. He retracted his skin and opened the port at the base of his hair, no longer studded with moles but white plastic.

Allen looked in awe, almost amazed: “Oh... This is the first time I’ve ever seen your chassis”.

He traced the surface with his fingertips, right where the port had opened, but he immediately withdrew them as he felt the android jerk under his very touch.

“Did it hurt?”, he asked hesitantly.

Sixty repressed a shiver.

“Machines don’t feel pain”, he gladly wanted to reply, but _honestly speaking_ , he wasn’t in pain. He indeed felt a shiver but it felt... almost pleasant?

It indeed put his systems on alert, but not enough to trigger defensive reactions. He left the nape-port open and brushed his arm, sliding the palm along the freckled and mole-studded skin: “No. Go on. _All clear_ ”.

The human took his phone and lit the flashlight, directing the light inside.

The first thing that caught his attention was a female connector – _probably there to accommodate a plug for major maintenance_ , and two large tubes.

“I see two blue tubes”, he said, tilting his head and studying the whole thing. There was something fascinating about seeing and knowing that those components made altogether a unique individual like Sixty.

Allen was genuinely amazed.

“Ignore them. They just carry the thirium throughout my body. They’re like... arteries, more or less”, he could feel the captain’s scrutinizing eyes and his thirium pump regulator doubled the amount to keep the stress levels in a normal range. He stroked his own elbow, trying to keep the head still.

“S-See anything disconnected? Some loose wire, maybe?”, he asked, ignoring the _lag_ of his voice box.

Allen squinted his eyes, leaning over with the flashlight and zooming on his insides: “I don’t know. These wires have all different colors and are connected to this door–”.

“Ah!”

He immediately retracted his hand: “Sorry. Did I– Did I hurt you?”.

Sixty held his breath, LED furiously red.

“N-No!”, he stammered almost incredulous at his own reaction, trying to recover his lost composure, “No, no! It’s just delicate, that port it’s for data transfer and maintenance. Just, hm, don’t touch it. Yeah, don’t touch it, okay? Just focus on the wires”.

Allen skeptically looked at him.

Whatever thought was on his mind, Allen didn’t voice it, and for that Sixty could be grateful to some unknown divinity, be it God or rA9.

He felt a mild power surge throughout his whole body. An electrical shock that didn’t necessarily felt... unpleasant.

“Loose wires”, the captain repeated, asking for a confirm, intimately cursing Lieutenant Anderson for ignoring his voice message and his pleas for help, for washing his hands of this situation and leaving him in that ocean of shit.

He trusted Sixty but the android always looked one step away from snapping and killing someone.

“Look, here I see a red wire, a green one and a yellow one going in the door, and an orange and a pink wire exiting it. What do I do?”

Sixty frowned, his impatience slowly rising.

“Nothing unplugged or slightly loosened?”

“No”, Allen looked more carefully.

“Move them. There are two more in the back. Maybe you’re missing something”.

“You’re the one who’s bragging about being a perfect machine. Your diagnostics say everything works! Why you insist on something being wrong?”

“Because I don’t trust my diagnostics!”, snapped the android.

He lifted his shoulders and, with his head bent over, he let his nape on more display, “I’m defective, okay?! Happy?! Sometimes my diagnostics are faulty! So, I’m gonna ask you one last time; please. Check what’s wrong. I feel like I’m going crazy, I’m at the mercy of conflicting instructions from my system. I’m not... I don’t know what to do anymore!”

Allen frowned, his lips twisted into a sad frown.

“All right”, he reassured him with a pat on the shoulder and pointed the flashlight at his neck again, “Then let’s get back to the wires. What do I do?”.

“Move the red and green one, those two you see between the thirium tubes. You should see something else behind them”.

He held his breath, but as he felt the captain’s fingers touch the wires, he made a jump.

“Nggh!”

“Hurt?”

“Don’t-”, he growled loudly, bringing his hand to the regulator on his bare chest, now lit up with blue light, “Don’t retract your fucking hand every time I make a noise! Get to the fucking bottom!”

“O-Okay, okay, no need to get pissed off.”

“I’m _not_ pissed off!”, the android grunted, shivering as Allen’s fingers dug deeper, moving aside the two wires. He swallowed, though he didn’t need to, and an intrusion notification appeared on his HUD. He swiped it away as soon as he saw it.

Things were getting weird and there was a rising feeling that ran through his wires and had little to do with pain.

It was electrifying.

“I see them”.

Allen’s voice brought him back to reality.

Maintenance, _right_.

“Pink, green and yellow. They’re connected by two wires twisted around, one black and one blue”.

His thumb caressed the cord of wires as he spoke.

“ _Ah_...”, Sixty groaned, desperately trying to hold in his moan, but he couldn’t prevent the shaking of his shoulders, “Pull them a little”.

“You sure I won’t mess you up?”, he asked concernedly, retracting his hand, “Look, let’s stop here. I’d call Kamski, I don’t trust–”.

“I said, put your fucking hand back in and pull them!”

Sixty didn’t know he had such a power over the Captain, but as he felt him staring at his cyan face, he realized his desperation was written all over him. The notifications, which he continued to ignore, had warned him of the absence of a genital component to direct the flown of thirium toward. His regulator doubled his working to lower the internal temperature and before he knew it, he was literally screwing up his programming because having his wires touched was sexually arousing him.

He wasn’t certain Allen understood the situation properly – _thank God he probably had trouble believing that an android without genital components and built for investigation purposes could experience sexual arousal_ , but he sighed relieved when he felt his fingers through his wires again.

He heard Allen choke with laughter.

“What is it”, he asked deadpanned, trying to conceal his shortened breath as Allen attempted to separate the black and blue wires to reach the pink, green and orange ones.

“Nothing”, he giggled, “This has some _Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes_ vibes. I used to play that game with my friends back in the day. A guy has a manual and tells you how to detonate a bomb and you have to figure out which wires you have to cut and which to leave by talking with him. God, it was fun as hell. We’d always blow shit up”.

Sixty let out a sigh of pleasure when he felt his fingers caressing the cord of wires, twisting and rubbing it between his index finger and thumb, slightly and lightly pulling. He instinctively threw his head back, sinking deeper into his fingers.

“A-Ah, k-ke̫̍ep̭̒ ̦͆t̬̼̒̍al̪͆k͕̽in̝͕̩͌̔͠ḡ̳̺̟̎͡...”, he hissed, wrinkling his forehead and gritting his teeth.

Allen smiled, twisting his fingers in the door and inserting his middle finger.

He sank a knee on the mattress and insisted on rubbing – _almost scratching_ , the blue wire.

“Ah! D̤̼͎̩͊̑̇͠-̳̯̖̃͝͞Dä̪̟́͂͂͢ͅv̡̦̒̉i̦d̬͛, fuck!”

“Want me to get back to the cord?”, he asked him, lowering his voice, _why it became husky?_ , hovering with his fingers over the set of wires, satisfied with the sudden twitching of the android under his touch, as the constant buzzing of his regulator was slowly filling the room.

Sixty moaned: “Yes! T-Ṱ̛͍͉̔̌-̢̟̈́̆t̰̬̟̿͆͘h̲̑ȩ̰̉̅re̪͒, it must be there”.

“Must be?”, David hesitantly reached the android’s chest with his free hand, continuing to hold the other one in the back of his neck, busy with the wires, and grazed his pink nipples. “What else, Sixty?”.

The android grunted, ignoring the HUD notifications.

He grabbed Allen’s hand and brought it from his nipples to the mouth. The analysis that flooded his vision confirmed the DNA belonged to _David Allen_ and that his fingers were now stained with a small amount of RK800-60 thirium.

He licked them clean, greedily sucking, and didn’t even give a care when the captain made him collapse on the mattress, holding him in place, now both panting, as David brushed his erection against the android’s pants.

Their bodies adhered perfectly and his hand wouldn’t stop touching his wires.

“Tell me what else you want, Sixty, and I’ll give it to you”, he teasingly whispered.

Sixty moaned, gritting his teeth.

“If I had an ass, I’d ask you to fuck it like there’s no tomorrow”, he bluntly laughed, as he teased with his butt the Captain’s erection. He rapidly unfastened the belt of his pants and lowered them to reveal the long, freckled legs, “But, well. You could also slam it between my thighs as if I were your first, Allen. Probably I am your _first_ android”.

The captain furiously blushed.

“I knew you were hungry for cock ever since you threatened to shove your gun up my ass”.

“I’d use your semi-automatic to fuck you to orgasm, David. And I wouldn’t even turn the safety on. Don’t underestimate me”.

Sixty wasn’t a negotiator, but he knew how to force the captain into action.

Allen momentarily left the wires and bent over the android’s ass, kissing the skin reverently. He unfastened the belt of his own pants and freed his erection, sliding his hand twice along the shaft.

Sixty licked his lips and, on all fours, caressed it before engulfing it with his mouth.

“Uh- you go straight to the point”, Allen commented, looking down on his erection, suddenly wrapped in the warm mouth of the android, a viscous, saliva-like liquid that enveloped his skin as his tongue worked on the glans. He plunged his hands into his scalp and grunted with pleasure when he felt Sixty move rapidly along the length, bobbing the head and squeezing his balls with one hand while he sucked vigorously with his mouth.

“Ah... Sixty... Fuck”, he indulged the android, pushing inside his mouth.

The tongue around him was almost divine and he couldn’t help but feel harder and harder as Sixty sucked his dick as if he was extracting petroleum from a oil well.

The android let a string of thick saliva hang from the foreskin.

He then gave him his shoulders and, as he gently bent on his elbows and knees, he lifted his ass for him.

“Come on, David”, he moaned more blue than pink in the face, spreading his thighs.

Allen timidly sat between his legs with his erection and when he felt the android squeeze his cock as if he had actually put it inside him, he moaned with pleasure. He leaned over him, holding his hip with one hand while the other went back to his port and the wires.

Sixty sighed with pleasure as he felt his fingers fill him up and Allen’s movements got frantic and erratic as he pushed between his thighs.

“Yę̹͍̹̋̇͌̌s̟̱̗̿̋͑”, moaned the android, bending back under his thrusts, clutching the sheet in his right hand while the left had slid it down his crotch, touching it despite the absence of genitals, “Y̦͔̩̳̒̌͆ę̝͛̚ȃ̧̗͔̣͆̃̐h͇̰̏͂,̡̤̬͇͍̈̊͆̐͑ͅ ̨͖̝͔̄͌͋D̢̘̖͊̃͘a͍͞v̠̺̣͈́̓͌͘î͈̳͊d̨͚̭͚̖̍̋̒͌͘!̘̆ F̮̆ȗ̢͎͎͊č̛͔͈͕͎͍̏̽͛k̩̓̈ͅ m͖̘̗̀̂̚è̝!̟͚͉̍͌͝ͅ!”

The android’s exhortation encouraged him to increase the pace of his thrusts.

Allen tightened the blue wire, and rubbed it frantically, fingering and scissoring his insides to the rhythm of his sliding between Sixty’s thighs. The soft human skin had retracted, baring the plastic and polymers chassis, but this hadn’t stopped him from keeping his pace.

“Sixty, I’m almost there”, he hissed, almost collapsing on the android, slipping on the wet thighs.

When Sixty felt his cock touching the plastic of his groin, he moaned in pleasure.

“N̼̩̑͑n̖̣͑̋͛ͅg͍̜͌͛ḩ́͟,̣͎̽͊ ̟͕͕̄̓͠D̤̺̩̂̀͝ä̧̙͙͊̈́v̙͈̱̍͑i͓̗͑d̳͍͊-͕̲̾̎ ̩̩̽͌́͢D͎̠̍a̤̺̬̓̒̈́v̟̤͚̌̏i͈̭̠̐̌d̡̗̟͌̈̕-̰̯̄̄”, he opened the port for the genital attachment and brought the fingers of the Captain’s free hand to his entrance.

Allen increased his thrusts and didn’t wait for further instructions. He put his hand inside the android’s door, recognizing the presence of wires and a cord. He rubbed them as Sixty contracted into spasms of pleasure under his own hands. He found an empty compartment – _the attachment for a vaginal component?_ , and he pushed his index and middle fingers vigorously inside.

“F̡̪̌̒u̮̼̮̒̿̋c̛̯̰͆͘͜k̖̤̅͞!̛̫̥̙́̅ ̜̼̅͠S̼̗̽͗o̠͔͒̐ ̧̳̉̒g̢͍̝̈̕͠o͎̝͈̊̾ǫ̟͖̌͑͗d͉̘͇̀́͊!̭̝͌͌”, the android trembled and grabbed the human’s hand, pushing it deeper.

Allen dug and kept scissoring and fingering his insides and didn’t stop as Sixty shook under his ministrations and a viscous liquid, thick as his own saliva, slowly dripped down his hand, wetting his wrist.

He noticed Sixty looking at him with eagerness, and _boy_ , if that was one hell of a lusty stare.

He seemed to calculate something for a brief moment.

Sixty eyed the liquid on Allen’s hand and then the captain. He let a finger run over his slick opening as he stroked the erection with the other. Without further hesitation, before Allen himself could even understand what he was up to, he had thrown himself on his cock, sinking with his weight.

“S-So, t-there was something wrong with your head after all”, grunted the captain, biting back a groan, pressed into the grip of the android’s guts, avoiding to think about where his penis had gone at the moment and how much chances he had right now of getting electrocuted or having his erection cut off by whatever there was inside Sixty.

For all he knew, that android could even fit 28 knives there!

Sixty ignored him and began to move frenetically, chasing his own pleasure, as he rode him: “That compartment is for androids who decide to install a vagina. H-Hey, I’m no different from C-Connor, m-maybe I don’t have the h-hardware now but t-the software it’s all there with the receptors! R-Right now it’s just empty! I’m just- ah! _Fuck,_ I’m just using it without any cosmetic changes!”.

Allen’s face got redder and he squeezed the android’s thighs. He slightly lifted them and made Sixty jump on his erection with more energy.

“Mmmh!”, Sixty threw his head back.

“You look like an animal in heat”, whispered the captain, sliding his hands along the android’s chest, caressing the regulator.

Sixty sarcastically laughed at him and put his arms around his neck, shivering and trembling as Allen filled him with each thrust, his entrance now profusely leaking lubricant down to the thighs and the bedsheets.

“Then mate me like a beast, David.”

At that moment, Allen had very poor control over himself.

Sixty’s insides were comfortable, tight and so wet and sticky, writhing with each thrust, and there was very little he could do but squeeze his ass, his hips, embrace his whole body and letting be hugged as he pushed with vigor, meeting the android’s energetic slamming down on his erection.

The moles and freckles on Sixty’s back kept flashing out, revealing the white chassis, and his growing moans were bringing him to the brink of orgasm.

“Y-You swallow my dick like a black hole”, he muttered before spanking the android’s ass.

“Nngh! Maybe because you’re fucking me like you haven’t seen a pussy or an ass in two years!”, grinned the android in a comeback, looking at him with his brown chocolate eyes.

“Oh, the abstinence was totally worth it”, Allen stick a finger inside the already loosened compartment and trailed a stripe of lubricant up to the android’s chest. Sixty hungrily licked clean his finger, his LED circling blue.

The bedsheets were now awfully wet.

“Look at you, Sixty. So wet for me. How long you’ve been wanting this?”

“Maybe I should be the one asking you how many times you jerked off to sticking your poor excuse of a dick in my nice ass? Ah– F͍̬͂͡u̢̱̓̀c̡̩̭͐̾̕ḳ̨̨̇͝͞!̺̰͗̌͜ ̠̬̫̒̋̕S̖̲͐͠o̢̪̎͘ ̣̝͒͒g̲̙̋̎o̱̙͚͋̋̔o̮̬̗͊̇͞d̡̆͜͝,̪̞͒͘ ̺̖̅͊D͉̟͌͡a̙͖͐́v̠̤͔̆̔͡i̩̩̭͑̿̎d̯̼̩̈̐̈!͇̦̅́”, he moaned when he felt a stronger thrust activate his pleasure receptors, followed by a spanking on his ass, “I’m right, huh?! Or did you picture me with a pussy? A pussy as hot and tight as a virgin’s, wet and sticky as I am now for you? You imagined me masturbating?, fingering myself maybe? Or maybe you dreamed of sucking my dick? Being fucked by me, maybe?”.

Allen grunted, pushing himself further in, trembling as he held the android closer.

“Everything”, he quivered as he stroked his hips, “Everything, Sixty. Everything. All of you. I would have been fine with anything, as long as it was you, Sixty. Even nothing at all”.

The android wet his lips and hold tight on Allen as his pushes picked up the pace.

“W-Who knew I’d be your obsession”, he moaned, choking the words in his shoulder. Ah... his lubricant was running out but his body longed for more, “There are tons of androids with pretty faces out there”.

Allen picked up his pace: “I don’t care”, a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

Sixty began to pick up the signs of his impending climax. The swollen testicles, the wandering thrusts inside him – _at that moment, Sixty lived only to experience orgasm_.

“Ḑ̘̞̳̑͋̈̓a̠̬̫̪̪͆̃̌͞v̲͚̳͈͉̠̬̇̍̏̆̓͘͝ị̢͓̹̙̑̃͐̽̆d͕̥̮͈͈̿̋̇̔͝–”, he whined as he felt his fingers touch the wires.

He felt his balls hit hard against his port and he grazed Allen’s shoulder with his teeth. He squeezed his thighs, pushing against his erection.

Allen’s index finger along the exposed wires of his nape did the trick for him, sending him into ecstasy.

An electric discharge went through his whole body as his finger touched the cord of wires in his nape and he barely felt, _in his orgasm_ , Allen coming inside him, erratic thrusts followed by a jolt, which had filled him entirely.

Sixty remained still, riding the wave of pleasure, allowing the human to pour in more thrusts all he could give him, holding onto his body and stroking his shoulder with inhuman strength.

Allen exhaled deeply and kissed the back of his neck now closed without breaking the hug, crushing the android under his weight as they collapsed on the mattress.

Sixty willingly stayed there, analyzing his systems one by one.

The semen in his genital compartment – _which definitely required later cleaning routine_ , the captain’s sweat on his naked body, the doubled work of his thirium pump regulator, the electricity that kept running through his wires like crackling embers.

He smiled when he realized the captain didn’t break the hug once and now started peppering his shoulders with kisses and sweet pecks.

“Well. That felt unexpectedly... good”, Sixty patted his back, tracing Allen’s muscular shoulder blades, basking in the afterglow. He heavily exhaled as he let the human’s hands hold his own. Allen didn’t back down when he felt the skin being replaced by the chassis.

He didn’t answer. He simply kissed his body with reverence.

“Hey, uhm, David”, Sixty looked for the captain’s green eyes, surprised to find his cheeks red and deeply embarrassed.

Allen was sweaty, happy but a little tense.

As he felt him loosening the embrace, he held his wrist, “No, stay. I wanted to tell you that, despite tonight’s developments, I really enjoyed my time with you. It wouldn’t hurt to, hm, to do maintenance together next time”.

Allen wrinkled his forehead before bursting out in a loud laugh.

“W-what? What did I say?”

“Nothing”, he said boasting a smile, “I love you, Sixty”.

He gently lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips.

The android shyly reciprocated before averting his gaze, hiding his embarrassment with one hand in front of his face.

“Me too, Capt’an”.

Maybe deviancy wasn’t so bad, after all.

Not that he would ever tell Connor.


End file.
